doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Roberto Alexander
Mexicano |pais = Los Ángeles México |estado = Activo }} thumb|232px|Saludos de Roberto Alexander Roberto Alexander (n. Morelia, Michoacan, México) es un actor de doblaje de Los Ángeles. Es mejor conocido por haber sido la voz de Cobra en la serie animada del Super Agente Cobra, el Capitán Futuro en el animé del mismo nombre, el inspector Vera (Inspector Megure) en Detective Conan y Bumblebee en Transformers G1, serie en la cual fue el director de doblaje. Biografía Nació en Morelia Michoacán, México. De los 10 a los 14 años estuvo cantando en el coro más famoso del país: "Los Niños Cantores de Morelia" . Como uno de los solistas de este coro viajó desde las cataratas del Niágara hasta la república de El Salvador, presentándose en los teatros más famosos como: El Carneguie Hall de Nueva York, el Palacio de Bellas Artes en México y el Teatro Degollado de Guadalajara. Cuando salió del coro ingresó a un seminario donde formó y dirigío un coro, pero después de dos años se dió cuenta que el Sacerdocio no era su vocación, así que se fue a la Ciudad de México a estudiar arte dramático en la Academia de Andrés Soler, de la cual, se graduó tres años después. Para costear sus estudios y sobrevivir, tomaba su guitarra y se iba a cantar en los camiones de pasajeros. Cantaba canciones napolitanas en italiano, en francés y en inglés. La gente se sorprendía y le daban monedas, a veces billetes. Cuando salió de la Academia de Andrés Soler que era de la Asociación Nacional de Actores (ANDA), empezó a trabajar en obras clásicas de teatro al igual que populares como “Los Cuervos Están de Luto” al lado de Alicia Montoya y María Rojo, al mismo tiempo, comenzó a trabajar en programas de radio y en doblaje en series como: M.A.S.H. (serie de TV), El Virginiano, El fugitivo (serie de TV), Mi Bella Genio y muchas más de esa época. Su primera serie estelar fue doblando a Robert Blake en Baretta, luego vino Hombre Rico, Hombre Pobre donde dobló a Peter Strauss (el Rico), luego a Larry Wilcox en Patrulla Motorizada. En aquella época un numeroso grupo de Actores, encabezados por Enrique Lizalde, se salieron del sindicato de la ANDA porque ya no aguantaban la corrupción que había en éste. Al salir de la ANDA, Roberto Alexander ya no podía seguir trabajando en el doblaje, así que lo dejó por dos años. Empezó a trabajar en televisión en los teleteatros del Canal 11, en telenovelas como "Sandra y Paulina", en la que hizo al Siquiatra de Jackeline Andere y "Mundo de Juguete". Se dedicó a hacer pequeños papeles también en cine. Pero en ese entonces, una de las compañías donde trabajó antes del conflicto, le ofreció ir a Los Ángeles a trabajar en doblaje. Pensó que sería buena idea explorar nuevos horizontes en E.U.A. Casi de inmediato, le dieron la oportunidad de empezar a dirigir, además de actuar en series como: Capitán Futuro, Ángel, la niña de las flores, y The Bad News Bears, luego dirigió películas como: Escape de Nueva York en la que dobló a Kurt Russell, Ruthless People en la que dobló a Danny DeVito, Tombstone, Scrooged, la película italiana Il Postino en la que dobló al protagonista Massimo Troissi, y El Regreso Del Jedi en la que dobló a Luke Skywalker. Posteriormente vinieron series como: Ojos de Gato, El galáctico, Transfomers, Super Agente Cobra, El Principito, IronMan 28, Jem, Happy Days, Cheers, Wings of War en la que dobló a Robert Mitchum y la última serie de Los Intocables en la que le prestó su voz a Elliot Ness. Actualmente, Roberto Alexander continúa viviendo en Los Ángeles, doblando una telenovela que se llama "Belleza y Poder" que transmiten todos los días simultáneamente en inglés y español, al igual que otros programas como: Esposas desesperadas, Perdidos (Lost), Grey's Anatomy y CSI Miami. Filmografía 232px|thumb|Breve recopilación de personajes villanos 232px|thumb|Demo de voz thumb|230px|right|Entrevista Parte 1 thumb|230px|right|Entrevista Parte 2 thumb|230px|right|Entrevista Parte 3 thumb|230px|right|Entrevista Parte 4 thumb|230px|right|Entrevista Parte 5 Series animadas * Cobra en Super Agente Cobra * Bumblebee en Transformers G1 * Narración y Star Saber en Transformers Victory * Gemelos Tomax y Xamot en G.I. Joe * Inspector Vera (Inspector Megure) (exceptuando primeros episodios); Carlos Guzmán/Kogoro Mouri (algunos episodios) en Detective Conan * Scuttle y Hans Christian Andersen en Las Nuevas Aventuras de La Sirenita * Michael de Quevedo en B't X * Detective Astro (Asuka Daiki), Gerardo Cardona (Genichiro Haneoka), voces varias, en Saint Tail. * Capitan Futuro en Capitán Futuro * José Alcántara en El Justiciero (anime) * Waldo en Super Magnetrón * Pete Richardson y Tonina en El gladiador (anime) * Don en El vengador * Glotín en El galáctico * Chatatsu Momonari en El Barón Rojo * Roberto Briant (Jacky Briant) en El Luchador Virtuoso (Virtua Fighter) * Eduardo en Sandy Bell * Toshio Utsumi en Ojos de Gato (Cat's Eye) * Eric Raymond en Jem * Anthony Julian en Jem * Howler, personajes varios y presentación en The Pound Puppies * Narración y voces varias en IronMan 28 (Tetsujin 28-go) * Voces varias en Ángel, la niña de las flores * Narrador y Presentador en La ballena Josefina * Señor Rodgers, Juez Thatcher y Jim en Las aventuras de Tom Sawyer * Aldeano 1 (Episodio 11) en Las Guerreras Mágicas * Narración en "Las Aventuras del Principito" (The Adventures of The Little Prince) * Voces varias en Las Aventuras de José Miel * Sr. Minami en La rana valiente * Voces adicionales en El campeón * Doctor Octopus en El Increíble Hulk (serie de los 80's) * Tío Gull y Uro en Conan, el niño del futuro *Lord Canning en Protagonistas de la historia (Capítulo "Florence Nightingale"), John (Capítulo "Abraham Lincoln"); voces diversas (Capítulo "Benjamin Franklin") Miniseries James Woods * Karl Weiss en Holocausto (doblaje mexicano) Películas Geoffrey Keen *Frederick Gray en 007: Solo para tus ojos (1981) *Frederick Gray en 007: La espía que me amó (1977) Flea *Needles en Volver al Futuro III (1990) *Needles en Volver al Futuro II (1989) Otros * Stanley (James DuMont), Señor Lewis (John Neisler), Ejecutivo (Shane Partlow), Policía, Violinista y Repartidor en El chaperón (2011) * Maury Povich en Madea's Big Happy Family (2011) * Rabino (Saul Rubinek), Trailero (Douglas M. Griffin), Motociclista (Jack Radosta) y Presentador del Pro-Am (Edrick Browne) en Knucklehead (2010) * Narración / voces varias en Regreso a Cold Mountain (2003) * Maestro (Scott Watson) en El Presidente y su consejero (2000) * Philo (G.W. Bailey) en Jesús (1999) (1999) * Señor Crainer (Ken Jenkins) en La granja de los globos (1999) * Jeff (Jon Tenney) en Un impulsivo y loco amor (1997) * Billy Burke (Treat Williams) en La sombra del diablo (1997) * Caifás (Kermit Christman) y Festus (Jolyon Baker) en Pablo: El Emisario (1997) * Narrador / Harrison (Bill Campbell) en Mowgli y Baloo (1997) * Matt Crushman (Beau Bridges) / Dennis Wilbur (Glenn Frey) / Dicky Fox (Jared Jussim) en Jerry Maguire (1996) * Joey Pinera (Steven Bauer) / Alex (Jon Seda) en La raíz del miedo (1996) * Simon Leis (James Carville) en Larry Flynt: El nombre del escándalo (1996) * David Alden (Terry Kinney) en Volando a casa (1996) * Warren Littlefield (Bob Balaban) en Horario nocturno (1996) * Maestro (Nestor Serrano) en La llave mágica (1995) (Doblaje Paramount) * Dibs (Eric Idle) en Casper (1995) * Coronel Rogers (Daniel Hugh Kelly) en Los aviadores de Tuskegee (1995) * Voces varias en Tyson (1995) * John Lennon y voces varias en Forrest Gump (1994) * Voces diversas en Los campeones 2 (1994) * Presidente William Foster (Sam Waterston) en The Enemy Within (1994) * Wilcox (Jesse Dabson) y Sumner (Titus Welliver) en Justicia ciega (1994) * Dan Cutler (Alan Alda) en Milla blanca (1994) * Luis (Sal Lopez) y Vendedor de armas Michael Madsen Blue Tiger: Venganza sin límites (1994) * Coronel Eisler (Bob Mason) en Fatherland (1994) * Dr. Ian Burton (Eric Roberts) en Sensación (1994) * Mario Ruoppolo (Massimo Troissi) en Il Postino (1994) * Policía en el banco (Mike Fairchild) y voces adicionales en Cheque en blanco (1994) * Johnny Ringo (Michael Biehn) y voces adicionales en Tombstone (1993) * Ministro (Glenn Mazen), Chef (David MacIntyre), Quentin (William Phipps) en Volviendo a casa (1993) * Jack Schmidt (Terence Stamp) en La verdadera McCoy (1993) * Donald Gennaro (Martin Ferrero) en Jurassic Park (1993) * Sacerdote (Robert J. Juarez) en Sangre por sangre (1993) * Benedick (Kenneth Branagh) en Tanto para nada (1993) (doblaje original) * Swift (Roger Hammond) en Orlando (1992) * George Newton (Charles Grodin) en Beethoven (1992) *Tyson en Dragones gemelos (1992) * Conductor, anciano en Jerusalen y ladrón crucificado en El Héroe(1992) * Wooly (James Handy) en Rocketeer (1991) * Dr. Quintard (Colin Fox) en Mark Twain y yo (1991) * Guardia (Jordan Lund) y Juez (Jim Smith) en Framed (1990) * Fotógrafo / Viejo del Saloon / Secuaz de Tanner en Volver al Futuro III (1990) * Nick Pirelli (Ned Eisenberg), Embajador Barlow (Roger Welty) e insertos en Air America (1990) * Tendero (Raymond Bond) en Dentro de mi corazón de 1990 * Coronel Vogel (Michael Byrne) en Indiana Jones y la última cruzada (doblaje original) (1989) * Hombre asaltado en Batman (1989) * Chester Nogura (Jason Scott Lee)/ Taxista en Volver al Futuro II (1989) * Q (Desmond Llewelyn) y Ed Killifer (Everett McGill) en 007: Licencia para Matar (1989) * Gerente de hotel (John Vickery) en Sopa de gemelas (1988) * Fantasma de las Navidades Pasadas (David Johansen) en Scrooged (1988) * Ted Olsen (Ed Williams), Reportero en el aeropuerto (Don Woodard), Aficionado (Mark Holton), Comentarista en The Naked Gun (1988) * Webster (Marshall Bell) y Mitchell Traven (Nehemiah Persoff) en Gemelos (1988) * Dr. Bruner (Gerald R. Molen) en Rain Man (1988) * Ken (Rodney Harvey) en Salsa (1988) * R.K Maroon (Alan Tilvern), Pato Lucas (Mel Blanc) en ¿Quién engañó a Roger Rabbit? (1988) * High Aldwin (Billy Barty) en Willow (1988) * Charles Cain (Dean Stockwell) en Un detective suelto en Hollywood II (1987) * Voces adicionales en Harry y los Hendersons (1987) * Sam Stone (Danny DeVito) en Ruthless People (1986) * Sam Lowry (Jonathan Pryce) en Brazil (1985) * Teniente Coronel Podovsky (Steven Berkoff) y Lifer (Steve Williams) en Rambo 2 (1985) * Magnate Taiwanés (Anthony Chin) en 007: En la mira de los asesinos (1985) * Jack (Al Chesney), Stan, Guía Turístico (Lowell Ganz), Gerente del almacén de TV (James Ritz) y voces adicionales en Splash (1984) * Wilkes (Fred Ward) en Más allá del valor (1983) * Luke Skywalker (Mark Hamill) en Star Wars Episodio VI: El Regreso del Jedi (Doblaje Original) (1983) * Michael (David Morse) en Prototype (1983) * David (Willie Aames) en Paradise (1982) * Palmer (David Clennon) en The Thing (1982) * Ted (Frank Singuineau), Taxista (Alan Ford) en Un hombre lobo americano en Londres (1981) * Snake Plissken (Kurt Russell) en Escape de Nueva York (1981) * Luigi Ferrara (John Moreno) en Solo para tus Ojos (1981) * Baltasar (José Carlos Ruiz) en Los hijos de Sánchez (1978) * Comandante Carter (Shane Rimmer) / Voz en off en las pirámides en 007: La espía que me amó (1977) * Joey (Joseph Cali) en Fiebre de sábado por la noche (1977) * Denis Lemieux (Yvon Barrette) en Vale todo (1977) * Tom Buchannan (Bruce Dern) en El gran Gatsby (1974) (1974) * J.J. Singleton (Ray Walston) en El golpe (1973) * Felix Leiter (David Hedison) en Vive y deja morir (1973) * Lewis Belding (Ted Harley) en High Plains Drifter (1973) * Lamarr (Don Stroud) en Joe Kidd (1972) * Sargento Provo (Luke Askew) en Los boinas verdes (1968) * Recepcionista en La noche de los generales (1967) * Osato (Teru Shimada) en Solo se vive dos veces (1967) * Robert Henshaw (Tom Courtenay) en Operación Crossbow (1965) * John Strangways (Tim Moxon) / Voces adicionales en El satánico Dr. No (1962) * Nefer en José y sus Hermanos (1962) * Quelión (John Gabriel) en La historia de Ruth (1960) * Guard Captain - (Robert J. Wilke) en Espartaco (1960) * Father Vermeuhlen - (Niall MacGinnis) en Historia de una monja (1959) * Pvt. Crowley - (Richard Gardner) en Los dioses vencidos (1958) * Rennie (Henry Silva) en El tesoro del ahorcado (1958) * Jett Rink - (James Dean) en Gigante (1956) * George 'Wrinkles' Fallon (Peter Brocco) en Policía corrupto (1954) *''El cerebro de Donovan'' (1953) - Sastre - (Shimen Ruskin) * Well-Dressed Looter (Ned Glass) en La guerra de los mundos (1953) * Elwood P. Dowd (James Stewart) en Harvey (1950) * Max (William Conrad) y Charlie (Wallace Scott) en Asesinos (1946) (1946) * Mark -(Forrest Dillon) en Conciencias muertas (1943) * Andrés - (Eric Feldary) - Por quién doblan las campanas (1943) * Cadete español - (Ralph Byrd) - La marca del Zorro (1940) * Dr. Hugo Hackenbush (Groucho Marx) en Un día en las carreras (1937) Series de televisión Personajes regulares * Happy Days - Arthur "Fonzie" Fonzarelli (Henry Winkler) * Patrulla motorizada - Jonathan A. Baker (Larry Wilcox) * Baretta - Antony Vincenzo "Tony" Baretta (Robert Blake) otros * Blanco y negro - voces adicionales * Cheers - voces adicionales * El Virginiano - voces adicionales * Espías con espuelas - voces adicionales * Misterios sin resolver -voces adicionales * Yo soy espía (debut) - voces adicionales - (Espías en conflicto) * Cosmos 1999 - Dr. Mathias (Anton Phillips) Personajes episódicos *''Kung Fu'' ** epis. # 06 - Wong Ti Lu -Mako ** epis. # 08 - Perlee Skowrin - (Merlin Olsen) ** epis. # 09 - Ying - (John Fujioka) *''Los inventores'' ** epis. #¿? - Javier Goya - (Capítulo "Goya, despertando de un sueño") Miniseries * Rudy Jordache (Peter Strauss) en Rich Man, Poor Man (Hombre Rico, Hombre Pobre) * Victor "Pug" Henry (Robert Mitchum) en The Winds of War Películas animadas *Bruce Banner en The Ultimate Avengers *Bruce Banner en The Ultimate Avengers 2 *Bruce Banner / Hulk en Hulk Vs Thor *Bruce Banner / Hulk en Hulk Vs Wolverine *Bruce Banner en Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow *Ho Yin en Iron Man: El invencible *Mordo (Kevin Michael Richardson) y Conserje en Doctor Strange: Doctor Centella *Primus Vand (Russell Roberts) en Planet Hulk *Algrim (Ron Halder) en Thor: Tales of Asgard *Wallace Sawn en Colorín Colorado este cuento no ha acabado (Happily Never After) *Muk y Luk en Balto *Autoridad en Los supersabios *Supersónico en Los Supersónicos: La película *Pablo Mármol/ Bob Cratchit y voces adicionales en Los Picapiedra: Un cuento de navidad *Bumblebee, Springer, Blurr, Swoop, Rumble, Slag y Blitzwing en Transformers: La película *Jeremy en El Tulipán Negro (Black Tulip) 1988 *Pifo en The Corsican Brothers (1989) *Rufino (Steve Vinovich), Lord Rogers (Mark Harelik) y Chamberlain (James Arrington) en La princesa encantada *Ebenezer Scrooge en Un cuento de Navidad (1994) *Profesor Screweyes (Kenneth Mars) y voces adicionales en ¡Chicos! Estamos de vuelta *Rana René (Frank Welker) y Pato Lucas (Jeff Bergman) en Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue *Señor pasante en pantano en El progreso del peregrino Documentales *Presentador en The Flintstones: A Page Right Out of History *Gary Gitchell/ Jason Baldwin en Paraíso Perdido 2: Revelaciones *Narrador / Rick en Deportes extremos para morir Director de doblaje * Transformers G1 (Serie Completa) * Transformers: La película (Dibujos Animados) * El Regreso del Jedi (Doblaje Original) * Prototype * Capitán Futuro * Super Agente Cobra * Detective Conan * B't X * Detective Astro * El Justiciero (anime) * El Gladiador (anime) * El vengador * El galáctico * El Barón Rojo * El Luchador Virtuoso * Ojos de Gato * Jem * The Pound Puppies * IronMan 28 * Ángel, la niña de las flores * Las aventuras de José Miel * Escape de Nueva York * Ruthless People * Salsa * Paradise * 007: Licencia para Matar * 007: Solo se vive dos veces * 007: Vive y deja morir * 007: Solo para tus Ojos * 007: La espía que me amó * Sensaciones * The Bad News Bears * Tombstone * The Naked Gun * Un cuento de Navidad (1994) * Mowgli y Baloo Enlaces externos * Roberto Alexander - México Lindo y Querido *Roberto Alexander - Las Mañanitas Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Los Ángeles Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Actores de TV